Lily Patterned Tea Cups
by BabyAbcynth
Summary: Lili catches Bella in her garden and they have some fluffy tea together. NOTE this is YURI if you don't like it please don't read. First yuri fic ever so please go easy on me?


**Lily Patterned Tea Cups**

Belarus knew she liked Liechtenstein from the first moment she saw the small, sweet, innocent-looking girl. Bella observed her from the sidelines acting as though she were still obsessed with "becoming one" with her big brother. Everyone said that Belarus never noticed a lot about people and for most that was true because she simply didn't care but this small girl interested her greatly so she began the hang around her more without actually talking to her, observing the way she talked and acted. That was what she'd been doing today too, that is, when Lili had caught her behind the wall of Lili's garden.

"What are you doing behind there Miss Belarus?" Liechtenstein asked her soft voice filled with curiosity.

"Nothing. I'll leave now." Said Bella turning around walking back towards the gate she'd snuck in from.

"Wait please. I've always wanted to talk to you but I've never had the chance or I just couldn't do it. So please just stay for a little while please? I'll make some tea if you'd stay." Lili reached forward and grabbed Belarus's wrist noting how soft her skin was.

"I'll stay for a while then I guess."

"Good I'm going to go make some do you want to help?" Liechtenstein asked picking up the basket she'd brought out that held the flowers she'd picked.

"Da I'll help." Bella said, following Liechtenstein into her house.

Lili lead Bella to the kitchen where she set down her basket, got out the tea set and started boiling water. After that she picked took her flowers out of the basket and began to trim them and arrange them to become presentable bouquets. Once that was done she split the pile of flowers into two and put both miniature bouquets into vases and took them out into the dining room, setting one on the table and another on the coffee table Bella following her all the while watching and noting the way she moved so easily and softly about her home. Only when the kettle began to whistle did Liechtenstein stop arranging and straightening things. She walked back into the kitchen and filled two waiting china cups patterned with lilies standing modestly on and silver tray waiting to be carried out to the table. Belarus sat down in one of the soft green seated chairs and waited quietly as Liechtenstein walked out carrying the tray looking over shyly.

"I'm sorry you didn't get to help me much Miss Belarus I'm just so used to doing this myself for big Bruder or anyone else because no one wants to help me."Lili said sheepishly.

"Its fine I'm not good at making tea anyways. Sit. Let's drink this while it's still hot." Bella said looking at Lili's expression smiling slightly.

Lili kept avoiding looking at Bella which annoyed her slightly but she reminded herself not to get angry with the girl. They started a light conversation and Bella found that she was unconsciously admitting to herself her love for this sweet young country. "Miss Belarus why do you keep looking at me?" Liechtenstein asked tilting her head to the side slightly making herself look absolutely adorable even with her slightly puzzled expression.

"Sorry, I'm just distracted nothing more." Bella said trying to avoid making her feeling obvious.

What happened next surprised Bella so much that she nearly had to pinch herself to be convinced that it wasn't just a dream. Lili leaned forward over the tea set and lightly pressed her soft pink lips to the older girls causing Bella to almost lean back because of surprise and confusion but she resisted the urge not wanting to break the sweet kiss. They only broke when they felt the need for air become too great to ignore any longer.

Bella pulled back still confused about what was going on, "Why are you doing this?"

"Isn't it obvious Miss Bella? I like you and I can tell you like me to from the way you were staring. I hope you don't mind."

"No it's fine we should do this more often da?"

"Yes we should, thank you Bella." Liechtenstein whispered kissing Belarus again this time deeper than the last one. And in the background sat the lily patterned tea cups observing it all.


End file.
